


The Path of Change

by DisasterZone42 (WizWitch), Florafionpetals



Series: Heart of Milo [1]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizWitch/pseuds/DisasterZone42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafionpetals/pseuds/Florafionpetals
Summary: When Milo becomes comatose and ends up as a spirit outside his body, the boy befriends the adamant Dr Eileen Underwood and the restless soul Orton Mahlson; The only ones who can see him and help him. However, amidst Milo's spirit times lies grave trouble that endangers both Milo and the already broken reputation of Eileen...





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place in the past, years before Eileen met Milo and got to know Orton proper ^^ Warning: Detailed/hospital scenes up ahead.

_ Deep breaths Eileen, you've done this before. You've done this before… _

 

Dr Eileen Underwood shut her eyes and inhaled deeply, Her breath coming out shaky. Her dark pools scrutinized the folder containing information of her latest patient sitting on her hands. 

 

**_Orton Mahlson. Age 39*, suffered from severe trauma to the brain, caused by fallen stagelight._ **

 

Like some, this Orton Mahlson is definitely a common stranger. Like many, he is in need of immediate care - The x-rays showing the huge cracks and depression said it all. The man was in and out of consciousness upon arrival and outside, a man who Eileen assumed to be a friend of the patient was screaming, crying his heart out for his fallen partner as he was being rolled away.

 

There was even a little ginger-haired girl that looked like the patient. She must be Mahlson’s daughter. Eileen remembered seeing the terrified look on the young one's face as she ran alongside her father's friend.  _ Poor thing. _ She must have seen what's happened to him. 

 

_ Someone has to help him. _ Eileen was just unfortunate that she was the only doctor and surgeon left who is available. It's been weeks since she last set her scalpel on a patient. She was once a proud doctor and surgeon whom everyone, both patient and fellow doctor, have grown to admire. Now, all of that has crumbled down. Little to most of her patients suddenly started to die - Families blamed her, questions were shot. The most disheartening being that Eileen couldn't decipher exactly why it is happening. Nothing has changed in her skills in surgery and many patients before the recent dozen that died had all survived. 

 

She hadn't set her hands on operating for quite a while as she passed any surgery-related cases on the hands of other available doctors. Diagnosing became her thing. Until now since the arrival of Orton. Her checking over the patient earlier confirmed his current state as critical. Part of the skull where the stage-light fell was fractured and the delicate brain underneath was squashed. Any further second of being left untreated will bring him closer to the cruel hands of death.

 

Surgery was the only option that can save his life much to Eileen's dismay. She may be experienced, but she knew a lot of the risks. The poor man might wake up with little to no memory or possible end up a bedridden vegetable. She frowned at the file once more. Luckily there hasn't been any internal bleeding or that man will surely die. Since there isn't, the percentage on waking up healthy and not is left in fifty-fifty. 

 

There's no other doctor else but her in the building who can do the procedure instead of her. As reluctant as she is in fear of killing another life, she couldn't let the man die and leave his daughter fatherless… 

 

Eileen sighed wearily. She put the file into her labcoat and pushed open the double doors that led to the no-visitor-zone.  _ It's time to tell the family...  _

 

~§¤§~

 

“Mr Chase please! You must stay calm! Panicking like that won't do anything beneficial for Mr Mahlson!” 

 

“Stay calm?! I'm standing here after hearing Orton has a fifty-fifty chance of waking up or being bedridden and you are telling me to stay calm?!?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The single word managed to shut him up when it came to words - it only gained an anguished cry before the man broke down.  _ This is going to be hard… _ Eileen sighed and pinched her nosebridge in between fingers. Naturally, Richard was being difficult in reaction to the grave news. Part of her regretted telling him about the high risk the patient is exposed to for the procedure. But as a doctor, she can't afford to keep anything from patient's kin. Not that the one before her is the first one she's dealt with anyways. 

 

“You must understand, Mr Chase.” The woman carefully spoke out slowly and calmly. “Coming out alive or waking up as a vegetable, those are practically risks for just about any procedure following the treatment of injuries like the one Mr Mahlson has.” She adjusted her glasses. “I'm afraid it's something that all of us surgeons have accepted in all honesty. That's why we are very careful as we work on our patients. We're lucky Mahlson hasn't had any cerebral bleeding. Now that would add the fifty-percent chance of him kicking the bucket to the two we already have to prepare for.”

 

Richard sat in a dazed silence as he took in the crucial point brought up in Eileen's words. “I suppose you're right doctor… Man he's really lucky.” He felt a sensation of the little ginger-head girl peeking out from behind her leg, eyes puffy with tears. “Orton's gonna make it. He wouldn't leave Melissa. Not after Cerise...” Richard bit his lip and his hand went to press her close to him. The girl squeaked a sob and her arms threw around the man's leg. 

 

A couple seconds of silence occurred before Richard’s expression hardened. He gave Eileen a shaky nod as he remained holding onto his partner's daughter. 

 

“Do it.”

 

Eileen blinked. “I beg your pardon?” Richard’s eyes filled with desperate plea and his voice broke once more. “Please, that procedure you told me about, do it.” The woman lowered a brow. They both knew the risk that will follow the operation; But beside the negativity is the hope of survival. 

 

“Are you sure Mr Chase?” Eileen gently inquired. “Remember, along with him pulling through finely is the possibility of him becoming dependent on you a lot. Think you're ready to accept that if it happens?”

 

Richard shook his head. “As long as Orton is alive and still with us I am up for anything!” He looked down at Melissa with a small smile before facing front again. “I can handle both him and his daughter. If anything, I can just give her grandparents a ring or get her aunt to back us up.”

 

Sounds good to me. “Alright. Excuse me for a moment sir.” Eileen reached into her lab coat for Orton's file. Richard absentmindedly nodded a word of ok before he knelt down to talk to Melissa. “We're letting the doctor work on your father so he'll be better when he wakes up.” He explained in the simplest way possible. “It's dangerous, but your father is strong, he'll be okay when it's all over.” His voice grew into a whisper. “Is it okay for you if we let the nice doctor work on him?” 

 

Melissa rubbed at her eyes and nodded quickly. “I want my daddy back…” She whispered shakily. “I don't want him to be hurt anymore… then I can tell him I'm sorry.” Richard’s heart broke in feeling the girl have remorse for something she completely wasn't at fault for. 

 

“Mr Chase?” 

 

The man and little girl turned to face Eileen who produce a form of paperwork along with a pen. “Fill this up, please,” Richard feebly did so and held his breath as the woman scanned the sheet. She gave a satisfied nod before keeping the folder in her coat. “I'd better get Mahlson prepped for his operation now.” She smiled at the look of great relief on Richard's face. “It'll take a long time but hey it's better to be slow and sure to increase the chance of him living right? Don't worry Mr Chase, he's in good hands and I guarantee you, he'll be just fine.”

 

Almost immediately, Eileen was wrapped in a death-grip by the grateful Mr Chase. “Thank you! Oh thank you so much doctor!” Tears were streaming down his face in pure gratitude. “How can I ever thank you?” Eileen chuckled and gently pried him off. “Being patient and praying for Mahlson’s well-being will be appreciated at this time of his life.” She shrugged heartily. “Really, I am just doing my job Mr Chase. You can definitely trust me on this.” 

 

“Dr Underwood,” A female bespectacled nurse in scrubs walked out from the double doors. “Mahlson is stable and well sedated in awaiting for treatment.” Eileen gave her a nod of approval before giving Richard one last look. “I'll be right with you the moment it's finished. You two just wait in the waiting room, alright?” 

 

“Whatever you say doctor.” Richard turned heel and he was gone…

 

~§¤§~

 

Eileen POV:

 

It's been hours since I parted ways with the patient’s kin and got to work. Whoever this Mr Chase is in Mahlson’s life, he must have shared a very close bond with him. In fact, it felt like beyond the brother to brother or friend to friend kind of close… could they be?

 

I shook my head at this. No, why am I thinking of such things? Who am I to think deep into my patient's life? Well played, Underwood, well played…

 

About two more hours later did my hands start to ache. All incisions, slicing and closing of the skull are done with the most precise care. For the first time, I actually felt the glimmer of success only for it to be pounded by the feeling of incoming disaster. Seconds after the end of surgery is exactly when my past patients have fallen as far as I noticed. 

 

Mahlson is still alive. I was still traumatized. My hand grew stiff with the suturing needle and thread still in my fingers. The sutures are far from the end of the cut. I worriedly glanced at the monitors that measured the vitals of the patient. 

 

Stable. 

 

A muscular male nurse, a new recruit, was just withdrawing a syringe from the patient's IV and he gave me a nod, a sign that whatever painkiller or anaesthetic essential to Mahlson has been administered. I returned the gesture and focused on my work once more; Keeping my thoughts at ease and focusing more on the patient…

 

….

 

……..

 

_ No.. No! This can't be happening!  _ **_This can't be happening!_ **

 

~§¤§~

 

The operating room echoed with the elongated beep of the heart monitors going flat. Eileen mentally cursed at the sudden occurrence.  _ They were so close! _ The incisions have already been closed and the team are just getting ready to move the man into recovery. Defibrillators were brought out and the staff were shouting orders at each other.

 

Eileen raised the paddles after delivering the shock, frantically checking the monitors for the returned pulse. There was nothing. She charged the volts to a higher number and pressed them on the exposed chest.

 

“Clear!”

 

Still nothing. She increased the number… still nothing. All lines on the monitor are a straight line. The only active one being the one measuring the breathing delivered from the ventilators. He was as good as dead.. But Eileen refused to give up. 

 

She increased the number to the max - the one that has to bring back the man's pulse. Before she could do another shock, Eunice's alarmed voice entered her ears. “Brick? Where are you going?! We're losing the patient, we need you here!” The team grew still in seeing the muscular nurse exit the operating room much to their horror. 

 

Eileen gritted her teeth. He's just a new recruit. He isn't that useful. She held her breath and rubbed the two paddles in activating the shock - the biggest one the defibrillator could give. She prayed hard and then brought down the paddles. 

 

_ “Clear!!!” _

 

The body jumped from the shock and the team froze. Eileen hyperventilated in her anxiety and slowly turned to the monitors. The line was still flat. No bounce, nothing. _No…_ Instinctively, the doctor used a stethoscope to listen to the man's heart herself, hoping that the monitor measuring the pulse is just flawed or didn't pick up properly. 

 

The silence that followed grew tense. The movement of the chestpiece has long stopped as Eileen stood frozen. Eunice and the other medical staff in the room exchanged worried looks before she finally spoke up. “Is he..?” She covered her mouth upon seeing the maximum charge number on the defibrillator and the still flat line on the monitors. “Dr Underwood,” Her heart went out for the doctor who felt the worse. “Hey it's okay, it's just.. He didn't die because of the-!”

 

**_“No!”_ **

 

The anguished outburst emitting from Eileen cut her short as the woman was losing it. Her hand clenched into a fist, head shaking with pure disbelief. The reason behind her sudden mood change sank in everyone as they realised the grave news. Heads were lowered and machines were switched off. 

 

Eunice slowly led Eileen away and out of the operating room as one of the team edged forward to fully cover the body in a white sheet, bowing one last time in quiet condolence.

 

Orton Mahlson is gone…

 

~§¤§~

 

_ “You maniac! You said he'll be okay! My husband is dead!  _ **_Because of you!”_ **

 

_ Because of you!  _

 

_ Because of you… _

 

Eileen kept her eyes fixed on the floor all the while walking with heavy steps. Naturally, earlier had been very distressing. The autopsy on the deceased man revealed cardiac arrest and the primary killer; A Hemorrhage occurring from a ruptured artery.  The news of Mahlson’s death was personally delivered to his awaiting kin.

 

They didn't take it very well.

 

The child screamed and broke down. The man trembled in place and went out in full rage. Eileen didn't even have time to process before she was violently flung to the wall and Richard's hard fingers grasped hard at her coat. His eyes were a burning blue fire as he vented real well on her with very colorful language.

 

She was only safe now if it weren't for Eunice and her medical team who broke the two up before any physical damage can be caused. It was when Eunice offered to bring him and the upset Melissa to see their loved one did Richard calm down and obey. However that didn't help his anger and he walked away, giving Eileen a cold and unforgiving glare over his shoulder. 

 

_ I knew it. _ Eileen glowered at her hands. I knew this would happen again… She began to shake and tears of anguish started to stream.  _ Why is this happening to everyone? To me? I don't understand… _ Everything was perfect before but now, badness has taken over. And it is still active and taking away every innocent soul she laid her hands on. 

 

_ That's it. _ Eileen's expression hardened.  _ Something must be wrong with me. _ She clenched her hands. I can through classes again.  _ At least I'll be back on track when it's all over. _ She sighed shakily and inserted her hands in her coat pockets. Her operating days are over. Over till further notice. Counting Orton, thirteen lives have been lost under her scalpel - She had to make up for that. Make sure the future ones she'll work on won't have the same fate… 

 

“Oof!”

 

The woman stumbled back and when steadied, saw herself face-to-face with a plumpish man who appeared to be a doctor himself. Her eyes narrowed into a scowl. “Dr Block.” She curtly spoke and dusted at her coat. The man rose a brow and gave a smug grin. “What a surprise, Dr Underwood.” His words were coolly spoken out making Eileen glare. 

 

For a long time, Eileen and Dr Percival Block have been at each other’s throats in a high rivalry. Like Eileen, Block too is one of Swamp City's best doctors but is below Eileen by far. Before the downfall in patients, Eileen is the first choice for many due to her advanced surgical techniques and medicinal knowledge. Obviously, this sparked the jealousy from the other doctor and he made sure that his rival saw that. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Eileen asked with hostility. “If I recall, you're supposed to be in your own building and treating your own patients,” She smirked. “If you have any.” Block fumed but he remained cool. “Oh I am treating my own patients very well, they're still breathing here mind you.” He grinned in seeing the tense discomfort on Eileen's face. “In fact, I just saw to a patient couple minutes ago!” 

 

The woman cocked a brow. “Oh? Well that's a surprise, hearing that a patient here would request for a doctor from competition.” She felt a wave of curiosity wash over. “What's the case?” Block rolled his eyes with a shrug. “Hmph, it's just some kid with a heart condition.” He pulled out his file to show Eileen who took it to read. “His parents rang me up to check up on him earlier after he was admitted here.” 

 

Eileen nodded absentmindedly as her eyes scanned the file. “I see.” She returned the file with an eye roll. “Well, I wish you luck with your patient.” She smirked. “Milo Murphy is a Murphy, things go wrong around him. Hope you're persistent enough to stay with him throughout.” She mentally chuckled when Block growled. “Of course. What do you take me for?” He huffed. “I swear he's in good hands with me.” He sneered. “At least he won't be dying if I operate on him.” 

  
He haughtily walked past Eileen who was rendered stiff at the words. Regaining her composure, she regained her movement and sighed, disappearing down the corridors for good. A while after she disappeared however, a little boy's parents started wailing in despair at having heard that their son's defect cannot be cured from yet another doctor that was added to the big number of doctors who have told them the same thing...


	2. Milo Murphy's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight years after meeting with Block, Milo's competing in a talent competition--much to Melissa's worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should've waited until later to finish/post this, but I'm not sure when I'll have WiFi again ^^
> 
> Enjoy this little thing

Eight Years Later...

 

“Milo, I don’t think you need any more practice! You’re already a master at that thing,” Melissa laughed as she watched her friend press the keys on his accordion. “Besides, we don’t want you to strain yourself—how much does it weigh again?”

“I’m fine, Melissa,” Milo insisted as he played a few more notes. “Besides, I need to be _perfect_...”

“Says who?” Melissa stepped over to Milo and gripped his wrists to stop him from playing any more of the accordion. “It’s not even a competition—just a show being put on in the park. No one’s gonna notice if the one kid in town who knows how to _hold_ an accordion, let alone _play_ it messes up a note or two of a song he _wrote_. Now come on—I don’t know how to do the neck strap and I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Milo huffed a bit and stepped back from Melissa. “Please, Meli? Just one more run through?”

Melissa rolled her eyes slightly at the request. “You said that half an hour ago, Milo!” After her outburst, she stepped back slightly and looked away with her arms crossed. “Can we please just do something else, Milo?”

Milo sighed slightly and reached to undo the neck strap of his accordion so he could set it down. “Alright, I’ll take a break. Are you alright?”

“What? Y-Yeah, I’m fine...” She pulled her arms closer to herself and added, “I’ve just got a lot on my mind, don’t worry.”

“Hm...” Milo put his accordion on his desk and stretched his back out while asking, “You’re not doing anything for the talent show, right?”

Melissa shook her head. “N-now... I’m not that interested...” She looked away a bit, but she could tell Milo was looking at her still so she added, “I’d rather not talk about it, Milo... It’s just—personal reasons...”

“Alright.” Suddenly there was an arm around her shoulders and she found herself jumping slightly before she looked over to see Milo giving her a one-armed hug with a small smile. “You don’t have to talk about it, and I guess I _could_ use a break from practicing...”

“Why don’t we take Diogee to the dog park or something?” Melissa suggested as she leaned her head against Milo’s shoulder. “The fresh air should do some good, and I’m sure Diogee will like it.”

At the mention of his name, Diogee perked up from his spot in his dog bed and padded over to the kids, earning a small chuckle.

“Alright, just let me put my accordion away,” Milo said as he pulled away from Melissa.

“Promise you won’t touch it until tonight?”

Milo chuckled slightly at the question, but didn’t answer as he put his accordion in its case so he could take it to the talent show later, though he felt an odd ache in his chest as he did so.

...oh no, not today, this could _not_ be happening—he’d prepared too much for his heart to start acting up like this.

“Uh, Melissa,” he said, trying to keep his voice even, “Why don’t you take Diogee downstairs? I’ll meet you down there...”

“Milo? Is everything okay?”

Melissa’s question was punctuated by a small whimper from Diogee, causing Milo to tense up slightly. Was it _that_ obvious something was wrong?

“Yeah, Melissa, don’t worry—everything’s fine. I just need to take care of a couple things before we leave.”

He tried to ignore her rising concern as he spoke; she’d been upset enough as it was lately, and he didn’t need to make it worse, especially for something that wasn’t eve that big of a deal—it wasn’t the first time his chest started hurting like this. He’d just take his medicine once she left the room...

“Alright, Milo. If you’re sure...”

“I am.”

He heard Melissa sigh behind him before she started coaxing Diogee to follow her, and he waited until he heard her shut the door behind herself before searching his desk for his medicine. He knew it had to be there—he’d used it just the other day (he wasn’t gonna think about whether or not he should be concerned that he’d been needing it more often)...

...Yeah, he’d used the last of his prescription.

Milo thought to himself for a moment before sighing and putting the bottle back on his desk. He knew his parents wouldn’t let him perform if they knew his heart was giving him problems, especially if he couldn’t take his medicine. They’d been looking forward to watching him perform, too, and he couldn’t disappoint them like that...

_‘I’ll tell them tomorrow,’_ he told himself with a deep breath. _‘I can handle one day...’_

 

**~§¤§~**

“How’re you doing, Milo? You nervous?”

Milo simply smiled at his dad’s question and rubbed his thumb against the rough fabric of his backpack strap. Of course he was nervous, but not for the reasons his family was expecting—his chest hadn’t gotten better, and he knew straining himself could end badly, but he _had_ to perform; everyone was expecting him to.

_‘I’ll be fine for tonight,’_ he told himself with a deep breath. _‘After the show, I can go to bed, and if things are still bad in the morning, then I’ll tell my parents...’_

Hopefully things would be better in the morning.

“Oh, you’ll do wonderfully, Milo,” his mom said before pulling him into a hug. “I can’t wait to see you up there!”

Milo eagerly returned the hug but didn’t say anything—he didn’t want his parents realizing how easily he could lose his breath, especially if he was gonna have to sing in a bit.

He could handle himself.

Sara ruffled his hair a bit before he finally managed to leave his family for the backstage area of the show with all the other performers and double check that everything was ready—couldn’t be _too_ prepared, especially when Murphy’s Law was a possibility.

“Hey, Melissa!” Sara greeted when she saw Milo’s friend walking nearby with her dad. “Mr. Chase! Wanna come sit with us for the show?”

Melissa jumped slightly at the enthusiastic greeting, but managed a smile in the Murphy family’s direction as she answered, “Uh, sure! Dad, is that alright?”

Richard gently squeezed Melissa’s shoulder and smiled at the Murphys before answering, “I think that’d be great.”

Martin chuckled slightly as Sara bounced a little and started chattering with Melissa, then focused his attention on Richard, whose smile had dropped into a small frown. “You doin’ okay?”

“What? Yeah, I’m fine...” Richard assured with a small shrug. “Just...bad memories...”

Bridgette glanced over and offered a sympathetic smile. “Don’t worry, everyone’s prepared for Murphy’s Law, _especially_ the stage lights.”

“Yeah, I checked. Three times,” Martin chuckled, before sobering up. “I promise everything is going to go well. Murphy’s honor.”

Richard couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the comment, then said, “No one can promise that, especially _you_ , Murphy.”

“Well I’ll certainly try.”

There wasn’t much more conversation as they found their way to their seats, though Melissa silently reached over to hold her dad’s hand as she stared up at the stage lights.

_“Melissa, look out!”_

She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed against her dad at the memory, and he responded by wrapping a gentle arm around her as the announcer started the show.

They had to wait a while for Milo to come on, which was understandable—despite the safety precautions in place, there was no guarantee that the stage would still be standing after he performed.

The long wait was perfectly fine for Milo, though, as he tried to keep his chest pain under control—he didn’t want anything to go wrong on stage, _especially_ with that.

Still, all the moving around was making that a challenge...

After what felt like an eternity, he heard the announcer call out his name, and he got up with his accordion to head towards the stage. He played a couple experimental notes to make sure it was still working properly (never knew what could happen), then mentally steeled himself for performing in front of a huge crowd. What could go wrong?

With a deep breath, he walked onto the stage and managed a smile as people clapped for him while he made his way to the mic stand, which he accidentally knocked over before he could even start.

_‘Great start, Murphy,’_ he thought to himself as he lifted the stand back up. _‘Please, just cooperate this once...’_

Melissa tried to pay attention to Milo as he played his accordion and sang on stage—really, she did, but...she kept finding her gaze going upwards towards the stage lights above Milo. She _knew_ they were prepared for Murphy’s Law, and the lights were extra secured (she’d heard Mr. Murphy assure her dad that _several_ times before the show), but nothing could override the bad feeling she had forming in her stomach.

She felt her dad squeeze her hand again, and she gave him a weak squeeze back as she leaned against him. “He’ll be alright, hon. Don’t worry.”

“I’m gonna worry.”

Richard sighed and pulled her closer as Milo finished his song. Nothing too bad had happened yet, and he was gonna be getting off stage soon—this night definitely was gonna be a success.

Milo was thinking the same thing as he played the last couple notes on his accordion—the pain had worsened during his performance, and now he was starting to have issues with breathing.

_‘Not much longer,’_ he thought to himself as the crowd started clapping. _‘Just...need to sit down a bit, then go home...’_

Before he could take a step, though, he fell forward and landed on the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that definitely is the sign of good things to come, right?
> 
> -Wiz-Witch


	3. Hopes and Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo ends up in hospital with a worsened heart condition. As usual, no doctor is willing to help him... Until one at last, decides to take matters in her own hands

_ “Milo no!”  _

 

_ “Melissa be careful!”  _

 

_ “Is here alright?! Somebody call an ambulance!” _

 

_ Thud! _

 

_ “Richard? Richard oh my gosh!” _

 

_ “Milo!” _

 

Milo cringed as the earlier voices of distress swarming his head died down. He felt weird. His chest pulsated with aches but it was dull, lessened by the painkillers his IV had been delivering.  _ What happened? _ He tried to open his eyes. He regretted doing so as even the thinnest slits seemed to let in the stinging bright light from overhead.

 

He's definitely in the hospital without a doubt. The IV stand, sterile white sheets, heart monitor beeping, all of them being the obvious giveaways. Almost immediately, he remembered what led him to end up here. The pain in his chest resulting from the overwork…  _ This is what happens when I don't take my medicine. _ Milo mentally cursed and released a shuddered breath. 

 

“Milo?” 

 

A hand gently set upon his shoulder and he briefly felt someone lying up to his side, her arm wrapping around him. Sara had her lips pursed in resisting the urge to cry out as she saw her brother awake for the first time in hours. “Thank goodness, it's about time you woke up!” The older teen chuckled weakly. “We were so  _ worried _ about you!” 

 

We? Milo blinked only to remember at once. He collapsed right at the finish of his act. The audience he knew who were there being… 

 

“Mom! Dad! Milo's awake!” Sara excitedly called out to the open door of the Murphy Suite. Milo recoiled in slight guilt and shame. Of course they'll know what drove him to collapse since his arrival. They'll definitely ask questions, sure, but that didn't mean he has no fault in it. After all, who was the one who just remained persistent in not wanting to let his loved ones down? 

 

His thoughts were disrupted by the sounds of the rushing footsteps that belonged to Brigette and Martin. Both parents had looks of pure relief and joy etched on their faces as Milo was smothered in their hugs and attention. “Oh Milo, how are you feeling baby?” Brigette stroked her son's cheek as she examined her boy from head to down. “Does your chest still hurt? Are you dizzy or anything?”

 

“I'm okay mom…” Milo said that a bit too strongly and he coughed. Talking aloud suddenly stressed his lungs and chest easier for some reason. “Just tired, maybe a little sore but…” When the parents and Sara just gave him looks of doubts, Milo quietly sighed. There's no point in putting up a facade any more. “Okay I'm tired and maybe a bit… I don't know,”

 

“Weird?” Sara giggled in seeing the scrunched up face of her brother. “You know sedatives, they have that odd affect on the body,” 

 

“Oh,”

 

He gave a smile when Martin tousled at his hair with that warm smile he always wore. “Anyways, what matters is that you're awake, you're in good hands and you're okay for now…” His voice trailed off and Brigette brushed a hand against his shoulder, looking uneasy. 

 

The man took a shaky breath but forced himself to remain calm. “A doctor's coming soon. Don't worry. He'll tell us more, and how it's gonna be for you. Okay?” He squeezed on the IV-less hand of his son. “It'll be fine.” Milo couldn't help but sense that his father was trying to assure himself of something he couldn't tell what. 

 

_ I'll be fine. _ Milo too told himself mindfully and he winced, a wave of pain coursing in his chest. It rose slowly until Milo groaned in his discomfort. The groan managed to reach the ears of the doctor who just about to enter the room. 

 

The man was immediately at Milo's side and taking out a needle from a medical bag he took along. The pain in the boy's expression started to melt into ease as painkillers are being injected into his drip. Soon Milo was sleeping as tiredness took over. The doctor withdrew the needle and put it back in his bag. 

 

“How is he doctor?” Was the first thing Brigette asked the doctor. Martin and Sara sat up and were shooting him the same looks of desire to know. The doctor inhaled calmly and told them about Milo's state of health…

 

“When we checked him up earlier, we found that the defect has grown larger, a result of all your son's stress.” The man lowered his head. “While I can recommend immediate surgery as the only way that can save him, I'm afraid that for a patient like your son, the procedure is not that safe…” He lowered his head. “I'm sorry.. While we don't want him to be put into more risk of dying than he already is, there is nothing else we can do...”

 

The doctor stood his ground before quietly leaving the family to grieve openly. When he disappeared, a pair of bespectacled eyes belonging to a nurse peered in the suite to see the family. She rose a brow of thought and took a moment to study the patient's records that are displayed on the door. 

 

“Dr Underwood's gotta see this. “ Murmured the nurse before she vanished down the hallways…

 

~§¤§~

 

Eileen adjusted her glasses to take in the copy of the patient’s health record displayed before her. Since her assistant Eunice found this particular patient being denied the hopes of being cured, the doctor had asked for a copy of the file containing the patient's records - Part of her being curious in wanting to know about this young fellow...

 

**_Milo Danger Murphy, age 13, diagnosed with enlarged atrial septal defect. State of illness, Incurable._** **_Last seen to by Dr Robert Sanders._**

 

The woman scowled at the name of the most recent doctor that topped the names of about dozens of other doctors; Doctors who have once seen to Milo but left him with no chance of cure. “Incurable, what  _ nonsense! _ ” She slammed the file down on the desk with a growl. “All this young Milo needed is surgical treatment to close up the defect! How low-brained can the other doctors get?!” 

 

Eunice too was starting to scowl when the act of heartlessness has sunken in. “Apparently, they know how to do the procedure, it's just that they refuse to operate on Milo because he's of Murphy decent, the jinxed family line.” 

 

Eileen rose a brow. “Murphy? Jinxed family line?”

 

“Yes. the very line descending from the Murphy of Murphy's law, doctor. Based on what other members of the staff say, it's been rumored that it's because of the boy's inherited Murphy's law condition, that the doctors avoid working on him.”

 

“I see…” 

 

Eileen put a hand to her chin in thought. Poor boy. He's seen too many doctors-! No,   _ cowards _ , who each kept jamming that discouraging thought into him and his family. It's a miracle he's lived for a long time. She fixated her stare on one name, several names before Sanders.

 

_ Dr Percival Block _ \- Her career-long rival and the last doctor she knew to work on the boy who was then, a sickly five-year old. Apparently as she saw, even  _ he _ was no different, having refused to jump at the chance of saving the boy from further suffering. 

 

“What a bunch of scum.” Eileen rolled her eyes in pure disgust. “This boy is probably dying by now thanks to all the denial of treatment.” Eunice nodded in agreement. “I couldn't agree more doctor.” 

 

She adjusted her glasses. 

 

“Hmph I bet those foul beings have no idea that they are actually driving the kid to death themselves.” She saw a look on Eileen's face that she remembered seeing when she's taking a case. “Are you planning something doctor?”

 

The female doctor said nothing. Instead, she had her gaze fixed on Milo's file as a determined smile formed in her lips. He won't be incurable for long. He's going to get better, and there is only one doctor who can assure that happens. 

 

“Eunice, tell the Murphy family that there is a doctor coming to see them.”

 

~§¤§~

 

Milo blinked tiredly in trying to listen on to what his parents were talking about with the doctor on the other side of the door. Through the transparent glass, he can see them and the doctor; A bespectacled dark woman doctor he didn't recognize. Definitely a new one from outside.

 

Beside him, Sara just shifted in her side of the bed, napping still. Milo made no move to wake her up, instead, nestled closer to her in a cuddle...

 

“It's a complex procedure but I just don't understand how it is that so many doctors would turn down on your sons health.” Brigette and Martin were listening to Eileen as she vented a bit. The couple were pressed closer together in a mix of insult and dismay when they heard of the one reason that so many doctors they've seen to have turned them down. The assisting nurse Eunice looked sympathetically at the sleeping teenagers in the Murphy Suite. 

 

“I know Milo's condition makes him.. A tad unlucky sometimes but,” Martin shut his eyes painfully. “He's only thirteen, some of them have to have at least some pity on him. I know I didn't have that. Thought it would be better for Milo but gosh I was wrong. So wrong.” Brigette gazed at him sadly. “Oh honey…” She squeezed him tight.

 

Eileen sighed in relate upon seeing the Murphy parents. She remembered hugging her own husband Marcus when he felt doubtful during his first few years of raising their oldest boy. Currently, the young Underwood is just about Milo's age, albeit older by several months. 

 

Seeing Milo in pain and need for treatment simply put her in a place where it was her Zack suffering in that hospital bed. She knew she had to do something. Murphy or not, this Milo is still a person who needs help. And Eileen is going to give him just that…

 

“Listen Mr and Mrs Murphy,” The parents rose their heads at Eileen's words. “You won't need to worry about Milo not getting the treatment he needs any longer now.” Martin and Brigette exchanged surprised looks. Eileen just smiled warmly. 

 

“Honestly, repairing a defect as large as Milo's may be complex, but it's actually safe considering that it's been done on so many patients before - even on patients that are much younger and had worser than Milo. Those patients are still living till this very day and have made full recoveries.” 

 

She took in the glimmer of hope rising in the parents’ eyes as they saw what she was implying. “Poor Milo, he's been denied medical action for long enough. Any additional prolongation from now will definitely make him more ill than he already is.” She took out some papers from her coat along with a pen. “Anyways, Milo is in good hands. As a doctor I vow to help every patient when there's the chance. And that includes your son too, if you'll just sign these,” She handed over the papers to the parents.

 

Martin’s eyes grew wide upon recognizing the paper - a permission sheet to approve of a procedure to be carried out on a patient. Brigette saw it too and her hands flew to her mouth in overwhelming joy. The papers were already filled in with Milo's information along with Eileen's signature at the bottom; They slowly looked up to the doctor in wondering if it was just a dream or reality.

 

The moment a nod from the doctor confirmed it all, she was enveloped in the tight tackle hugs of Brigette and Martin. Both were repeatedly crying out their words of gratitude and tears were shed. “Thank you! Oh thank you so much Dr Underwood!” Brigette cried before throwing her arms around her husband. “We've been waiting so long for a doctor to finally take Milo in!” Martin added tearfully as he clung to his wife. 

 

“I know. That's why I'm putting myself up for the task,” Eileen smiled kindly as she adjusted her glasses. “The procedure will be done as soon as possible. Maybe tomorrow morning so you'll have time to talk to your son about it. I'll also be stopping by to do around-the-clock checkups on him, just to ensure that he stays well enough for the surgery.”

 

“Of course doctor,” The parents nodded in understanding and they hugged each other once more in rejoice. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eileen is an angel and Milo will be come out okay... At least it's what it seems for now
> 
> Oh and for those who are wondering, Richard fainted during Milo's little 'vocal flashback'

**Author's Note:**

> Because Melissa is a younger child in this chapter, I thought it'd make sense if I make Orton younger too ^^ He's 47 in the later chapters during the present


End file.
